What makes you beautiful
by No Tratie equals No Life
Summary: Travis is in his cabin when a certan song starts playing on the radio!  - A songfic based on the song 'What makes you beautiful! -


**_AN: This is set in travis Pov!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if i did i would be a boy which i am not!_**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my cabin listening to the radio thinking ( <em><strong>AN: i know its scary he's thinking!<strong>_ ) about my crush Katie when the song 'What makes you beautiful' by one direction came on...

_You're insecure_  
><em>Don't know what for<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door<em>  
><em>Don't need make up<em>  
><em>To cover up<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<br>_  
>She's so insecure and i don't know what for she has no reason to be<br>She always makes all the boys heads turn when she walks into the room  
>She never needs make up to cover up, she is perfect being the way she is<p>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<br>_  
>Everyone in the room can always notice, but she never does<p>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

She lights up my world in a way that nobody else can  
>She overwhelms me every time she flips her long brown hair<br>But when she smiles at the ground its easy to tell  
>that she doesn't know that shes beautiful<p>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

If only she could see what i see  
>She would know why i want her so very much<br>Every time i look at her i can't believe that she doesn't know  
>And that's what makes her beautiful<p>

_So girl come on_  
><em>You got it wrong<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<em>  
><em>I don't know why<em>  
><em>You're being shy<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

She doesn't catch on  
>She always has it wrong<br>And to prove that i am completely right i prank her  
>And i don't know why she is always so shy<br>And never looks me in the eyes

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

Everyone in the room can always notice, but she never does

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

She lights up my world in a way that nobody else can  
>She overwhelms me every time she flips her long brown hair<br>But when she smiles at the ground its easy to tell  
>that she doesn't know that shes beautiful<p>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

If only she could see what i see  
>She would know why i want her so very much<br>Every time i look at her i can't believe that she doesn't know  
>And that's what makes her beautiful<p>

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>  
><em>Nana Nana Nana Nana<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

She lights up my world in a way that nobody else can  
>She overwhelms me every time she flips her long brown hair<br>But when she smiles at the ground its easy to tell  
>that she doesn't know that shes beautiful<p>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

She lights up my world in a way that nobody else can  
>She overwhelms me every time she flips her long brown hair<br>But when she smiles at the ground its easy to tell  
>that she doesn't know that shes beautiful<p>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

If only she could see what i see  
>She would know why i want her so very much<br>Every time i look at her i can't believe that she doesn't know  
>And that's what makes her beautiful<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the songfic, i got hte idea while listening to the song 'What Makes you beautiful' by one direction<br>**_


End file.
